Arty Levers
Artem "Arty Levers" Levenchov (10 April 1953 – 9 July 2012) was a Latvian general of the Johns Army Association. He initially served as the Commander of the J.A.A. Special Forces alongside Adrian Miles, but Levers did not gain any status to be a member of the Joint Chief of Staff until September 1991. Levers served under every leader until his death in 2012. Sources All sources gathered and written here are from the J.A.A. bibliographical archives, which were declassified in 2013. Early life Arty Levers was born in Riga in the Soviet Union (but is now present day Latvia). He disclosed his details about his parents, apart from his father and mothers birth and death dates as 1916-1996 (father) and 1922-2001 (mother). His father was a soldier in the Red Army while his mothers occupation remains unknown. Before joining the Johns Army Association in its very early days, Levers thought of joining the Soviet Navy or to join the Communist Party of the Soviet Union. Military career 1970s Only one year older than Michael Mussolini, Mussolini was impressed by the skill of leadership Levers attained through his father. By new years in 1972 the J.A.A. had a membership of only 460 personnel, so Levers was given the immediate rank as a Second Lieutenant in February 1972. He quickly went up by the ranks while the J.A.A. enjoyed huge expansion and huge membership. Levers was stationed in the Soviet Union while the newly formed Chief of Staff was only stationed in Italy. Levers was given a commanding status in the 10th Infantry Regiment until Mussolini appointed him to lead brand new units of the Special Forces. 1980s and war The 1980s was known as the "high extent era" for the J.A.A. thousands of new members recruited. In 1981, Arty Levers was appointed to lead new units of the Special Forces in the same year it was created. This was announced by Mussolini on the 10th anniversary on 19 July, 1981. After the death of Graham Stevens in 1984, Mussolini appointed Levers as the commander of the Special Forces, despite Adrian Miles holding that position, which prevented Levers gaining membership to the Joint Chief of Staff. Summary of his Special Forces and military career Ground Forces (1972-1981) *Second Lieutenant - 17 February 1972 *Lieutenant - 6 August 1973 *Captain - 1 November 1977 *Major - 16 June 1980 Special Forces (1981-2012) *Special Forces Chief Assault Leader - 7 December 1981 *Special Forces Assault Unit Leader - 28 August 1984 *Special Forces Senior assault unit leader - 1 December 1985 *Special Forces Executive Regiment leader - 8 September 1986 *Special Forces Regiment leader - 12 December 1986 *Special Forces Senior assistant leader - 13 January 1987 *Special Forces Brigadier general - 16 July 1988 *Special Forces Major general - 6 August 1989 *Special Forces Colonel general - 29 December 1989 *Special Forces Lieutenant general - 16 October 1990 *Special Forces General - 23 September 1991 *Field Marshal - 19 July 2014 (posthumous) Category:J.A.A. Generals